deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Map to the Four Sisters
The map to the Four Sisters is a map of Deltora drawn by the Deltoran explorer Doran the Dragonlover with the destinations of the Four Sisters. The map was eventually discovered by the Shadow Lord's servant Drumm, who was instructed to write a verse on them and rip them in four different fragments which were hidden in the locations of the Sisters. The locations of the Sisters were marked with 'S' emblems. The destinations was the palace of Del in the south, Dragon's Nest in the north-east, Shadowgate in the north-west and the Isle of the Dead in the south-west. History At the end of his second to last expedition around Deltora to persuade the seven last remaining dragons to sleep, Doran began to hear rumours of the Four Sisters while travelling back home to Del. As soon as he was back in the palace of Del, he made plans to go on a final expedition, to search for the Four Sisters he had heard rumours about, and attempt to destroy them by himself. Before departing, Doran wrote one final entry in the fifth volume of The Deltora Annals. It read as follows: "This is the explorer Doran, writing in haste. I returned yesterday from my journey to seek the remaining dragons. In grief, I tell you that not one still flies Deltoran skies. And there is even more dreadful news. I now know why the Enemy wanted the Dragons destroyed. He had a plan that the Dragons would not have tolerated. The Four Sisters. In the far-flung corners of the land I heard whispers of them. If what I heard is true, the sisters of the north and east are already in place. The south, and the west, will surely be next, and I can guess where, if the rumours of the locations of the others are to be believed. Whoever reads my words, show them to the King if you can. The King, wearing the Belt of Deltora, is Deltora's only salvation now. No-one will listen to me. They think I am mad. I hurried to Del without pausing to eat, wash or sleep. To these palace fools, with their soft hands and painted faces, I look like a wild man. I must set out once more, to seek proof of what I say. Another long journey . . . perhaps my last, for I fear the Enemy is aware of me. If I do not return, seek me where the Four Sisters lurk . . ." Doran drew the map on the page opposite his words, to show where he thought the Four Sisters lurked based on the rumours he had heard. Doran then set out to find the Four Sisters. Meanwhile, the page in the Annals was torn out, likely by the king's chief advisor at the time, Drumm, who was secretly a Shadow Lord servant, and Doran never returned, and now no-one knew where to look for him. He was never seen again until centuries later, having been enslaved as the guardian of the Sister of the West, kept alive for all this time. Drumm wrote verses on the map and then tore it into four fragments, which were then given to the guardians of the Four Sisters to keep safe. Dragon's Nest Shadowgate Isle of the Dead The Sister of the South Fragment locations * The east fragment was found located in the leg of the table the Shadow Lord's crystal was set in, placed there by Drumm. * The north fragment was located in the pocket of Rolf the Capricon's cloak. * The west fragment was located in Mariette's locket. * The south fragment was located in Doran's silver flask. References Category:Objects Category:Maps Category:Articles in need of improvement